Killing Time
Killing Time is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventy-second case of the game and the sixteenth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Inner City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Amy was leaving for her hometown to see her brother, so the player accompained her to the Grand Central Station to bide farewell. There, they found the body of Vito Pioni, Daily Dawn's editor-in-chief, tied to a clock. Amy decided to stay and investigate the murder with the player. Mid-investigation, Heather Valentine, Hannah's girlfriend, was flagged as a suspect. Hannah left the station to investigate Inner Chaos herself, worrying the team. Furthermore, Heather released a virus into the city network, compromising all the electronic devices. It was revealed that Hannah had created the virus while working for Inner Chaos. Eventually, Fredo Mancini was arrested for the murder. , moments after being shot in the head.]] After Fredo denied involvement, he admitted he killed Vito to start the revolution he was fighting for. He said that he killed a newspaper's editor-in-chief to attract every journalist, politician and police officer under the same roof: the court. He then threatened to blow the entire court building with a dynamite vest, but was lethally shot by Hannah before he could do so. Post-trial, Hannah volunteered to go with the player to Inner Chaos' hideout for something to stop the virus. They found a floppy disk, which Hannah used to deactivate the virus. They then spoke to Johnny Crossman, Inner Chaos' most influential member, who said that he would dismantle the organization since it was not the same without Fredo. Meanwhile, Amy and the player helped Heather to prepare a romantic dinner for Hannah. The team also won a trip to White Peaks and gifted it to the couple. After the events, Andrea told the player to stay alert for the missing organs and the community feud. Summary Victim *'Vito Pioni' (found suspended from the Grand Central Station clock) Murder Weapon *'Clock' Killer *'Fredo Mancini' Suspects C72AichaBenMalek.png|Aicha Ben Malek C72EddieMoretti.png|Eddie Moretti C72HeatherValentine.png|Heather Valentine C72FredoMancini.png|Fredo Mancini C72JohnnyCrossman.png|Johnny Crossman Killer's Profile *The killer eats lasagna. *The killer drives a scooter. *The killer drinks espresso. *The killer wears an anti-nuclear badge. *The killer has a mustache. Crime Scenes C72StationA.png|Station Terminal C72StationB.png|Station Escalator C72LittleItalyA.png|Little Italy Street C72LittleItalyB.png|Pasta Restaurant C72InnerChaosHQA.png|Anarchist Hangout C72InnerChaosHQB.png|Filing Cabinet Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Station Terminal. (Clues: Victim's Body, Newspaper Rack, Broken Electrical Device; Victim identified: Vito Pioni) *Examine Newspaper Rack. (Result: Old Newspaper Article; New Suspect: Aicha Ben Malek) *Ask Aicha Ben Malek about her interview with the victim. (Prerequisite: Old Newspaper Article found) *Examine Broken Electrical Device. (Result: GPS; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Little Italy Street) *Analyze GPS. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a scooter) *Investigate Little Italy Street. (Prerequisite: GPS restored; Clues: Locked Phone, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Heather Valentine) *Ask Heather about why the victim wanted to fire her. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Old Photograph) *Examine Old Photograph. (New Suspect: Eddie Moretti) *Question Eddie Moretti about his ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Eddie Moretti identified on Old Photograph) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lasagna; Murder Weapon registered: Clock) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Anarchist Hangout. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Check, Hannah's Notebook, Torn Photo) *Examine Check. (Result: Recipient Number) *Analyze Recipient Number. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Fredo Mancini) *Ask Fredo Mancini about his check to Pioni. (Prerequisite: Recipient Number analyzed; Profile updated: Fredo eats lasagna and drives a scooter) *Examine Hannah's Notebook. (Result: Hannah's Notes; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pasta Restaurant) *Investigate Pasta Restaurant. (Prerequisite: Hannah's Notes unraveled; Clues: Torn Card, Cookbook, Sketch Pad) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Love Card) *Ask Aicha about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Love Card restored; Profile updated: Aicha eats lasagna and drives a scooter) *Examine Cookbook. (Result: Moretti's Note; Profile updated: Eddie eats lasagna) *Ask Moretti why he was angry at Pioni. (Prerequisite: Moretti's Note unraveled; Profile updated: Eddie drives a scooter) *Examine Sketch Pad. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks espresso) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Protest) *Analyze Photo of Protest. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Johnny Crossman) *Ask Johnny Crossman about his protesting against the media. (Prerequisite: Photo of Protest analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Filing Cabinet. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded List, Torn Paper, USB Stick) *Examine Faded List. (Result: Enemy List) *Question Fredo about the list of his enemies. (Prerequisite: Enemy List unraveled; Profile updated: Fredo drinks espresso) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Police Arrest File) *Ask Johnny about his attempted murder on Pioni. (Prerequisite: Police Arrest File restored; Profile updated: Johnny eats lasagna and drinks espresso) *Analyze USB Stick. (09:00:00) *Ask Heather about the computer virus. (Prerequisite: USB Stick analyzed; Profile updated: Heather eats lasagna, drives a scooter, and drinks espresso) *Profile updated: Eddie drinks espresso (All tasks before must be completed) *Investigate Station Escalator. (Clues: Broken Security Camera, Napkin) *Examine Broken Security Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an anti-nuclear badge) *Examine Napkin. (Result: Food Residue) *Analyze Food Residue. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Eddie Moretti for original Italian recipes. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Pasta Restaurant. (Prerequisite: Eddie interrogated; Clues: Pasta, Garlic, Bolognese Sauce) *Bring Italian recipe and ingredients back to Heather. (Prerequisite: Pasta, Garlic, and Bolognese Sauce found in Pasta Restaurant) *Investigate Station Terminal. (Prerequisite: Heather interrogated; Clue: Flyer) *Examine Flyer. (Result: Winning Flyer) *Offer the winning flyer to Heather. (Prerequisite: Winning Flyer unraveled; Reward: Chef Hat) *Investigate Anarchist Hangout. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Anarchist Box) *Examine Anarchist Box. (Result: Broken Floppy Disk) *Examine Broken Floppy Disk. (Result: Floppy Disk) *Analyze Floppy Disk. (09:00:00) *See Johnny and make sure Inner Chaos is over. (Prerequisite: Floppy Disk analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *When the case was originally released, the "Spot the Differences" bonus scene was strangely based on the first crime scene due to a developer oversight. Later revisions, however, had the error fixed, and the scene is now based on the fifth original crime scene as usual. *After analyzing Vito's phone, Hannah mentions that Vito was addicted to "a game with all the sweets", an obvious reference to the popular Facebook match-three puzzle video game Candy Crush Saga. *In the crime scenes "Little Italy Street" and "Pasta Restaurant": **A 2003 Rolls-Royce Phantom can be spotted at the left and what looks like an Alfa Romeo MiTo can be spotted behind a Bentley Continental GT at the right. **A poster of Pinocchio is featured at the middle-left area. It is a collectible object. **A portrait of Al Capone can be seen. **''David'' by Michelangelo can be spotted. **The Mona Lisa by Leonardo da Vinci can also be spotted. *In the "Anarchist Hangout" crime scene, a drawing of Uncle Sam be seen. *In the "Filing Cabinet" crime scene, a Richard Nixon mask can be seen. *When the player examines the newspaper rack, many newspapers announcing the deaths of Ice P and Rosa Wolf can be spotted. *From this case on, unlike previous cases in Pacific Bay, clues are once again visible in the scene selection miniatures. *In Chapter 2's cover photo, you can notice the victim on the cover of a magazine called "Pacific News", which is likely a parody of the American weekly news magazine TIME. *The "Station Terminal" crime scene was inspired in the Grand Central Terminal of New York. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Inner City